Daughter of evil
by AK holic
Summary: Rin kagamine, a hopeless daughter of the principal. Forced to kill her friend, she had to live her life continuing to do so. The only hope for her to stop has ceased to exist too.
1. Chapter 1

Rin staggered down the hall weakly with her eyebags dark and visible. She leaned on the wall for support as she panted heavily, as if she had just completed a marathon. The uncommon sight attracted gazes from every angle as they stared at Rin, the daughter of the principal. She breathed with short breaths, an image that made them misunderstood Rin was high on drugs the night before.

Her vision slowly blurred and blackened as she slid down the wall helplessly. A white hand reached out from the darkness, grinning pitiably. "Really, I never thought anyone could be this wild, let alone the daughter of the HEAD!" she grinned. Rin hung onto the hand that came out of the darkness and smiled.

The girl in green, Miku. She was by far the most popular girl in school, with perfection on every subject and points. She was the prettiest girl and had the smartest brains. She got straight As on every tests and one glimpse of her would set your heart ablaze. The only reason for her to be friends with Rin, the most pitiable girl in class, was the things she could get without using a cent out of her own pocket.

"Let's grab a bite. There's this good cafe just down the street." she suggested, tugging on Rin's sleeve. "Ignore the cafeteria's...uh..." she struggled with words. Rin opens her mouth to give a suggestion but cut, "uh... things." she cut, guessing the thought on Rin's mind. They strutted down the streets and burst into the cafe. The line parted to let Miku pass.

And they talked, mostly about Miku. How she graduated, her life, her closet with the latest fashion trends... When the bill came, Rin half-expected Miku to foot the bill. Miku stared at the numbers and checked her pockets. "Drat! forgot my wallet!" she muttered and looked at Rin, her deep green eyes say it all. Rin sighed as she forked out her credit card.

"RI~N!" Miku squealed, leaping on Rin's back. Rin limped and fell, gasping for breath as Miku sat on her body like a luxury sofa. "Man, you have got to shape up." she sighed, shaking her head as she helped Rin up.

Miku was her first and only friend since. Somehow people just avoided her, maybe thinking that she's too self-centered. Rin thought over her times with Miku. Yes, they were fun, but with every memory flooding back in she realised one horrible mistake.

The mega shopping spree on sundays. Dollars flew and fashionable items that do not fit her came rushing through her brain. The big numbers with infinite zeros are plastered all over her mind. She checked her wallet, yes, she is broke. Her life spent on a seductive green girl.

**NOTE: Am not supposed to insult Miku in ANY way! **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own vocaloid  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin pulled a face. She gagged at her own reflection on the fancily embroidered mirror. Miku patted her tense shoulders, reassuring in a soft voice slightly edged with sarcasm, "You're already fabulous, RIn. Trust the pro. Plus, you have some great fashion sense." Rin repeated it in her mind, noticing some lines wavering with humour.

"I really don't want to be liked just because I am the daughter of an ultra-rich principal." Rin said, repeating her own saying, "i want to be apprecieated for who i am."

"Come on, who said anyone liked you because you're the daughter of an ultra-rich principal?" Miku joked, "now, don't be nervous, and don't make a bad image of yourself. Straighten your back, hold your chin high and walk steadily with dignity." Miku adviced as Rin turn to walk out of the door.

The reason she had to put an extra layer of lip gloss was because of a meeting with Kaito, the captain of the football team. She struggled to keep her head high and walk steadily. Kaito pulled off a very realistic smile, but in that sweet talk was disgust, considering the first day incident when Rin looked sober.

The meeting didn't do that well. The conversation was slow and in pieces. Rin was lost at words if Miku hadn't backed her up. Rin watched the two carry on as if she wasn't there and got up from the lavish velvet chair, "uh, i gotta use the restroom. Why don't you talk to Miku? She's gorgeous, ain't she?" Rin smiled.

And they picked up the conversation quite easily, livelier than ever. Rin looked into the mirror again, the longer she stared, the angrier she was. She wasn't really into Kaito but to see her take all the credit for the work she has done is pissing her off. If only she could stood up for herself, she wouldn't have to watch all the things she has earned perish in front of her eyes. With anger of her own incapability, she smashed the perfectly polished mirror. The scarlet of bloodlust dripped from the scarred white hand that clenched and unclenched slowly. Her lips curved into a creepy grin filled with a soul full of hatred. Her hair hung in fron of her, hiding her face. She giggled eeriely as the laugh echoed through the thin walls of the restroom and knelt on the ground on top of the pieces of the shattered mirror.

She picked up the biggest piece of glass beside her and looked at her reflection on it. Her senses are all numb and her mind was messed up. She fripped it tightly and dashed through the door, avoiding the customers and waiters, ducking through low-hanging lights and leaping from table to table. The target was in sight: table three.

She grabbed a handful of Miku's hair and pinned her face down on the coffee table. Miku screamed curses and struggled to get free from the menacing hand. Rin raised the glass in her hand as Miku kept shouting pleas of mercy, knowing of the fate that awaits her. Without another thought, Rin's hand pierced through the head as the room goes silent instantly, witnessing the horror of blood spurting out from the hole on top of the girl's head. Miku's voice slowly died away joining the heavy silence.

Rin looked at the lifeless Miku-bloody, lifeless and quiet-reaching out for the beer bottle right behind her. Kaito stood on his chair, shivering madly as the words of mercy got stuck in his throat. Rin turned to see him, dragging the bottle through the sea of blood. Her eyes showed no emotions, cold as ice, as she swing the bottle with all her strength. Kaito stood frozen, watching his own death coming at him. The bottle broke as it touches his head. Kaito stood, frigid in his position, as he slowly falls forward, coming to rest at Rin's hands. Rin threw him back to the sofa, her dress and face stained with innocent blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin grumbles to herself as she watched the trains whizz past one by one, stopping from station to station punctually. People getting on and off the train, chatting and greeting each other on the platform. The waiting ones are avoiding her, whispering to each other loudly as if she could not hear. Well, she had her earphones on but the music wasn't playing that loudly, so the voices slowly tingles her irritation. Being at the place she hates, hearing the things she never wants to hear, the worst situation anyone could be in.

That calm night, her father, a short, fat man that looks like he has been pregnant for 3 months, beads of sweat across his forehead that he kept wiping with his checkered cloth, a bald head with only clumps of hair above the ears and smoking a cigar, looking out through the window to avoid Rin's eyes. He himself had heard about the brutal murders his daughter has done. The money he has to pay for the damages was nothing, considering he had a billions of dollars still in his large safe. But, having a murderer in the midst of his family was terrifying. He won't mind is his wife or son, Rin's older brother, got shot. He comitted a crime years ago and Rin would surely beat him up, no mercy.

Years ago, when she was just a toddler of three, a group of wealthy businessmen visited her house. Once seated at the meeting room, they revealed their true intentions. The businessmen would pay any price for his daughter. "what for?" he asked, staring at the suitcase full of money. And outside, a small car, it's trunk brimming with suitcases with the same amount of money. One of them, his hat low, shadowing his face, answered with a serious voice, "we want her as a vessel."

Her father didn't really care at all for the intentions. His minds are full of the offered money. Without any second thought, he signed the contract and Rin was taken into the black car. He used that money to start a business and another family, the current family Rin is living in.

With the men, she was constantly tested on, most of the time almost dying. Her body disected, her mind seen through. And after the tests, she would be locked up in her plain white room with nothing but a white bed and a white table.

Back home, the father was still enjoying his booming business. Len, the son from his second family, was a good-looking boy who was popular at this school.

And they lived a happy life, completely forgetting the beaten-up Rin, still in the old abandoned warehouse in the most secluded of all places. Whoever found her that day was a fuzzy memory at the back of her head, but one detail was stuck with the picture. The scar on his cheek, a big, bloody cut that runs across his fragile face. He quickly returned Rin to her home, during which time her brother was away, studying abroad. When her father saw his scarred kid, his happiness turned to guilt and fear.

**fast forward, back to future. Rin sulking on platform.**

Rin's veins are barely on the surface of her skin as her irritation grew. The last train whistled past at the very last moment, preventing Rin from taking out her revolver hidden in her coat pocket. The doors buzzed open as passenger streamed out of it, noticed Rin, and made a detour around her. She stood still on her position, arms crossed, tapping her foot. She was like a stone in the middle of a waterfall that divided the curtain in two, ruining the scenery. She stood still, growing more and more impatient with every passing person.

The blonde boy finally appeared on the steps, hair tied back in a short pony-taiil, wearing a hat that covers his face but his mouth, a white shirt with ruffles and a sleeveless cardigan with a suitcase in each hand. He stepped slowly, looking back to a bent old lady with a shawl draped accross her shoulders, her snow-white hair tied in a tight bun with her humongous round glasses perched on her beak nose, enlarging her jade eyes. The boy finally reached the platform and handed the suitcase in his right hand to the old lady. She accepted it gratefully with a big smile (no, her teeth aren't showing), and said in a raspy voice, "Thank you, sonny, bless your soul." The boy grins and answers with a cheery voice, "no probs."

Rin watched the whole scene, annoyed with every second of the drama. The other people who had stepped down earlier ooh-ed and aah-ed at it. Teenagers whispers "kyaa!" and exclaims how hot he is. "Len" Rin called. Len turned and saw his long lost sister, standing with a cute bow on her head. His eyes gleamed with happiness and mixed feelings as he threw himself to her, embracing her in one of the sudden hugs you get when the person you fetch doesn't know what to do. "RI~N!" he squealed, as if they have never seen each other since last century. Rin didn't move an inch from her position, her eyes drilled a hole into the old lady's.

The audience, especially the teenages, watched the next scene in shock. The hot guy who helped a helpless old grandma was in some sort of relationship (no, not a boyfriend-girlfriend. they are twins) with a murderer. They whispered furiously, glaring at Rin, either with envy or disgust.

Rin pushed him away, unbothered. She gave them the evil eye and the whole terminal silenced quickly. "get your luggage, and do _not _talk to me." she instructed, her voice echoing through the whole building. Len grabs his suitcase with no complaints, still with a grin on his face. Their footsteps were the only ones heard, despite the amount of people scurrying quickly to get out of Rin's sight.

As the pair walked the streets, eyes are following them, eyes of confusion and baffled expressions. Rin kept her hands entwined around the gun.

"Ah, kagamine. Is this a brother of yours?" A woman with a strict tone inquired. Rin's homeroom teacher. "I suppose he hasn't known about the unfortunate incident at the cafe?" she pushed her luck further into the brink of existence.

Rin tried hard to keep her temper, he hands tensing on the revolver, "no." she choked out.

The teacher mocked again, not knowing of the consequence of that action, "you must be well aware that that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated. And i'm going to show the principal this," she pulled out pictures of her hand bloody with the blood of the principal's son. Rin's eyes widened, half with fear. It's cleverly photoshopped. But no one will believe her, not after the 'incident'. "but, it will be ok, if" the teacher eyed Len in a way i am not going to describe. Len whistled his own happy tune, not noticing it. But before the teacher fnished eyeing him, or completing the sentence, Rin's revolver was already jammed into her mouth, threatening to set her throat on fire if another word was spoken.

"Don't drag my brother into this." Rin warned, her eyes changing colour (not literally). Her teacher managed a smile that mocked her like nothing else. Without any saying, it said _do you really have the guts to do it? show me you're a murderer! _Rin's eyes went cold, showing off no emotions whatsoever. Rin pulled the trigger in reflex, a second after Len grabbed her arm and pushed it out of the teacher's mouth. The teacher stood still, shivering, she closed her mouth and stiffled a scream , dashing away before another bullet could be aimed for her heart.

Len forced Rin to the ground, holding her close and whispering, "if something is bothering you, don't keep it to yourself, ok? please..." he kept whispering. Rin knelt down, silently, her senses slowly coming back. She could feel something wet on her cheeks. It wasn't her tears, it was Len's.

Well, short version:

Len stayed with Rin for a few months until his term break was over. Len would sometimes help Rin with her homeworks and housechores and all that stuff a brother would do for his dear sis. Rin didn't really mind at first, but slowly, she opens up and became less uptight.


End file.
